The present disclosure relates broadly the recreational fishing industry, and more particularly to artificial and natural fishing lures and components adapted for use combination with such lures. In terms of recreational fishing, a lure is an object attached to the end of fishing line and designed to resemble and move like an item of fish prey. The basic purpose of the lure is to use movement, vibrations, and/or color to catch the fish's attention and to entice the fish to “bite” the hook. Conventional lures may be equipped with one or more exposed single, double, or treble hooks. Such lures are generally used with a fishing rod and fishing reel. When a lure is used for casting, it is continually cast out and retrieved—the retrieval making the lure “swim” through the water.
The concept of the present disclosure may be incorporated in many different types of fishing lures. For example, the present lure may comprise or incorporate a jig, spoon, plug (or crankbait), artificial fly, bass worm, spinnerbait, or the like. Additionally, multiple lures of the present disclosure may be used on a single line, as in the manner of a trotline.